Just Go With It
by GalileaMICKEY
Summary: Years after Trent and Rachel hopefully end up being together. Trent is stuck in his office when Rachel gets in a certain mood. Trent's point of view.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**TPOV**

Dropping my number two, wooden pencil onto my desk, I clenched my eyes shut and tried to rub out the slight ache behind my temples with shaking fingertips. Rachel was most likely wondering where the hell I was while she waited for me in my bedroom. And here I was, catching up on my work that I'd neglected as I spoke with the very woman who was waiting for me on the damn phone! For the Goddess's sake, we weren't teenagers in our first relationship. But as I stared at my folders filled with blank sheets of papers, I couldn't help but feel like one.

Rachel and mine's relationship is . . . complicated. We've been dating for the last three months. The first month had been so wonderful. We'd seen each other almost everyday and for that last week of that month, we'd had sex like . . . well . . . animals. However, for the last two months since Rachel lost a bet with her demon teacher, Algaliarept, and moved into the ever after, I'd only seen her on the Wednesday's she used to spend in the ever after and now spends in reality. And I still don't know why my idiot girlfriend had bet that she could go a week without being attacked. Maybe I should have gifted her one of my top security guards. The woman had more enemies than she had ten fingers and ten toes.

Shaking my rising anger off by shaking my head, I picked up my pencil and continued my "homework" absentmindedly as my thoughts focused on my redhead and I doing more pleasurable activities. The first sounds of footsteps jerked my head up and I instinctively tapped into the ley line that ran across my office. It was twenty past midnight. Everyone has gone. Glancing at the tiny clock in the bottom right corner of my computer, I frowned, releasing my hold of the line. Hell's bells. It was most likely the footsteps of Rachel echoing in the empty hall. And sure enough, it was redhead standing in my office with her hands on her hips.

_Damn_, I swore in my mind, looking at her attire for today. She wore an extremely tight-fitting, jeans shorts that were two inches away from being panites. Underneath her white and skin-clinging spagetti-strapped shirt was a clear view of her deep green lace bra; most of her smooth stomach exposed. Her make-up was just simple and she was beautiful with her red curls freshly brushed through. And she was barefoot. But it was her expression that made me ache in my groin. I knew that expression. Swallowing the saliva that had flooded my mouth, I had the passing thought since I haven't gone to her, she will damn well come to me. Rachel's persistant like that. _The Goddes help me, I'm in trouble. _

"I didn't forget," I said as saw that she was going to accuse me of just that, immediately getting out from behind my desk and going to her.

"Of course you didn't," she replied dryly.

"My love," I sighed, gathering her sexy body in my arms, "how can I forget about you?" My nose was buried in her red curls, savoring her redwood aroma deep in my lungs. Her hands were pressed lightly on my chest and she leaned into me. Replacing my nose from Rchel's hair, I kissed her forehead. "I'd sooner forget how to breathe than forget about you," I whispered, giving her a peck on her nose and tilting my head to kiss her neck, with Rachel completely pliant in my arms. She sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around my waist, tugging me closer to her body.

When I caressed the smooth skin of her lower back, she removed her hands from my waist and, placing them on either side of my face, moved my face to hers to touch her lips with mine own. As we kissed softly and gently, I pressed her more firmly against me while my hands went south on her body. Giving a squeeze to her nice backside, I lifted her and she didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around my waist. As our tongues battled for control in a mesmermizing pattern, I walked to my desk and sat her down, and she didn't release me - not that I minded. Rubbing the soft skin of her thighs, I felt the familiar fire spread throughout my body and downwards to my erection. Rachel and I were still kissing passionately, but damn it all to hell! I needed to finish my charts.

Clearing my throat noisily, I grasped my redhead by her slender shoulders and pushed myself a step back after I untangled myself from her. Looking taken aback, I saw the thought, 'What the hell?' flash across her beautiful face features. Pouting, she reached to pull me back, but I side-stepped het grasping hands. I froze as tears swelled in her eyes and mentally kicked myself. Though she has never voiced it out loud, that I knew off, I knew Rachel was still a bit sensitive of her new and unwanted living situation and it worries her that one day I'd get tired of her and her 'drama' and leave her. Of course I'd never do that because I loved, no matter what obstacles come her way.

Rachel was never this unsure when with me. Moving dimensions has given her a fagile mind-frame. Staring at her as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye (She was always so cute when she cried, but I'd never tell her that.), I moved forward the few steps and gathered her in my arms, kissing it away.

"I want to, too, Rachel, but I need to finish my charts now so Candice can put them in the records." I tried to be as soothing as I could be.

"That's why you stopped?" My woman had the nerve to ask.

"I wouldn't have otherwise."

"Pouting her lips again, she said, "Okay."

"I'll go to you as soon as I'm finished."

"But by the time you come to me, you'll be too tired to do anything," Rachel protested, sounding like a child.

"I'm sorry, love, but if I don't finish this now, I'll be put behind schedule." I said as firmly, yet as gently, as I could. Taking Rachel's indignant huff and now crossed arms, I walked back behind my desk and seated my self. I leaned over my fainted charts and picked my pencil up, all the while thinking I was so going to be in trouble for shutting Rachel out.

My pencil picking up speed, my mind became preoccupied and my brow furrowed. As though a switch had flicked on, I felt a sudden sexual tension grazing over my exposed skin and soaking in. I froze as I felt myself becoming hard as if from nothing, but I knew better. How ludicrous of me to believe that Rachel had accepted my answer! That woman is as adamant as water is wet. Lifting my head, I met Rachel's determined-set eyes.

Quickly, she turned around to my door, closing it and locking it. Her steps held anger towards me, but as she was half way in my office, her movements lost all her ire and what was left was sexual need. I dropped my pencil and straigthened up in my chair as I watched Rachel bite her lower lip, then felt myself becoming much more firmerwhen her pink tongue swept over her lips slowly. Her walk had picked up a seductive lure, with her hips moving, effectively showing off her sexy curves, and a slight bounce that caused her breasts to jump softly. Once Rachel reached my desk, she gave hesitation and walked around it to come behind me. I felt her light touch on her shoulders the same moment I felt her warm breath on my ear.

"What's that you're working on, Trent?" she whispered, nuzzling my ear while her hands, massaged my shoulders.

"Rachel," I begged, "I need to finish this."

"We'll only be ten minutes," my woman breathed, her breath shifting my hair.

"Rachel, I can't leave my desk."

"Who said anything about leaving?"

My muscles tensed as Rachel's hands moved down from my shoulders, down my arms and slowly, teasingly, back up. She then pulled my chair back and spun me around to face her. My eyes widened at her as she smiled devilishly and climbed to sit on my lap, her legs on either side of me. Instinctively, I grasped Rachel's hips. Her fingers smoothly unfastened the buttons of my suit jacket and dress shirt. Thank the Goddess I wasn't wearing a chest and stomach exposed, my redhead pressed herself up against me, her hands finding their way to tangle in my hair. I stared at her exposed neck, having the intense desire to run my tongue over her smooth, flawless skin.

"Rachel," I gasped, feeling her hardened nipples press against my chest. She wasn't backing down and I heard a small voice at the back of my heaad telling me to quit trying to be firm and just go with it.

_What the hell_, I thought, _ten minutes wouldn't kill me. _And if it did, I'd die a rather happy man. Reaching up to Rachel's face, I pulled her down to touch her lips with mine. Our tongues tangled together, I returned my grasp to her hips and moved her up and down on my erection. My member twitched and I groaned with the simple the simple motion as pleasure pounded in my groin. Rachel hummed happily, and began moving herself against the length of my shaft. I held her body close to mine, hands moving up her back and underneath her shirt. Her hands on my shoulders tightened.

Impatiently, I unclasped her bra, moved my fingers to her shoulders to slide the straps of her shirt so I could effortlessly pull her bra from below her shirt. Thus freeing my woman from the concealing contraption. Now as I gazed at her breasts, her thin, white, transparet shirt dailed to hide her hardened nipples.

Unable to resist, I pressed Rachel more tightly to my chest and lifted her sexy body higher so I would be able to bury my face between her breasts. I took my arms from her waist and cupped both of them, her nipples between my forefingers and thumbs were being teased and pinched. Rachel ground herself against me, her moans becoming louder as I kissed her chest.

Bloody hell and damnation, I've missed her so much. Wanting to see her as much of her breasts as my hands were feeling, I pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her smooth skin rsoe in goose flesh as the cooler air swpet over her. Crossing her arms and pushing her nipples to point at me almost accusingly, she shivered. "Damn it, Trent," she hissed, "Why in the turn keep your office as cold as a freezer?"

Laughing, I hugged her to me, saying, "Because then I'll get too hot."

"Jenks is right, you are a penguin."

Lowering my head, I took a nipple in my mouth and bit down gently. After giving it a hard suck, I said, "Do you honestly believe that, Ms. Morgan?" She didn't answer, what with being to busy arching her back and sighing in pleasure. "That's what I thought." I whispered around her nipple still in my mouth.

She just continued to sigh with her arms around my neck and her hands running through my hair. Switching nipples, I sucked at it savagely. Holding back a grin, I moved my lips a tad higher and sucked at the patch of skin for a few seconds. Tilting my head, I licked at Rachel's , then pulled back to inspect the hickey I'd just given her on her breast. I don't even think that she realized because, normally, she'd get be smacking my head and complaining of the ribbing her winged roomate, Jenks, would give her.

I still don't see how he'd know. Most of the hickeys I tended to give Rachel were covered by her underthings. But then seeing as she doesn'thave a problem going nude in public with cameras rolling . . . Whatever, I never complain when she markes me. Running my hands up and down her sides, I nuzzled her breasts. Rachel was breathing into my hair, her hands still buried in it. I'd never understood Rachel's fascination with it, though seeing as it's akin to my obsession with hers, I'd never asked.

A hard pound in my groin pulled at me. Hugging her waist with one arm and the other on the chair handle, I spun us around to face my desk. Grabbing her ass with one hand, I stood with Rachel clinging to me. Gently, I set her down on my desk, atop of my papers. Bending over her, my fingers expertly undid the button and zipper of her shorts. Grabbing the bottom of her shorts, I easily slid them off. Without waiting a beat, I tossed them over my head to thump against my fishtank and quickly took off her lacy, black panties.

My eyes travelled over her perfect naked body. And again, my mouth was flooded with saliva. I swallowed hard and licked my lips. Rachel lifted one of her legs to touch my shoulders with her toes.

"Trent," she whispered, shivering as I rubbed the skin on her hips. My member twitched excitedly as I watched her bite her lower lip. Her toes on my shoulder wiggled their way inside my open shirt and suit jacket. Bringing up her other foot, she did the same with my other shoulders. Taking the hint, I shook the sleeves off and tossed them behind me right with her shorts and panties. Rachel mmm'd in appreciation at my bare turso. I chuckled. My hands went to the backs of her knees, bending her legs and resting her feet on the edge of my desk. Coming closer, I spread her thighs wide.

The scent of redwood and arousal came up to meet my nose. Inhaling deeply, I let my eyes eat her up. She stared back at me with such a hunger and longer that basically mirrored my own. Leaning over her, I caressed her cheeks and lowered my hands slowly down her body. Down her slender neck, flawless neck. Down her heaving chest. To her smooth breasts and her pink nipples. To her flat and muscled stomach. I carefully caressed her all the way down until I got to her moist folds.

One hand went to grab her hip, whist the other continued its path down to her opening. My fingers immediately felt the heat and wetness of her excitment. Watching me intently, Rachel's breathingpicked up speed. My breathing had, too. My fingers brushed her slit and I plunged a finger slowly inside her. Her inner walls contracted around my digit and redhead gasped in pleasure. "Trent," she moaned. I couldn't help the grin on my face. Cuving my finger, I pulled it out of her. When I went ot put it back in, I added another. She was so tight, I had to wonder if she'd used a transformation curse since I've last with her. After a few moments of me pushing my gingers inside her, I retreated them.

Rachel huffed at me and gave me a small kick on the shoulder. I laughed and she kicked me again.

Looking over my shoulder to make sure my chair wasn't too far back, I sat and scooted up the rest of the way to my desk. Inches away from my face, her wet folds sent a heat to puff up at me. Breathing in deeply, I savored her aroma in my lungs. I lowered my head to be centimeters away and wrapped my arms around her legs, pulling them further apart. Rachel lifted herself on her elbows and looked at me from between her legs. I simpered at her.

Sticking my tongue out, I quickly ran it over her opneing and clitoris. She flung her head back, moaning my name to the ceiling. I shifted my head and groaned into her lower thigh. She tasted so good. I kiss her thigh and making my way back to her moist lower lips. As I sucked at her, she arched her back and grabbed a hold of my hair. Again. She gasped and buckled against my face, causing my nose and chin to become covered in her sweet moistness. I couldn't care less.

I'd never had sex with a witch before. Techically, she's not, but she was born a witch. In a way. Sort of? Whatever. I'd already known of the exta muscles female witches possessed in their crotches. However, I did not remember to get my tongue out until to late. For five minutes, Rachel apologized while I waited to be free. Those extra muscles hurt like hell when it's your tongue. Damn, you only have to learn that lesson once.

Smiling and sucking her clit as Rachel writhed, I rose my hands up and pinched her nipples. She let out a strangled moan. Bringing one hand down, I plunged two fingers in her. With a fast paste, I moved my fingers faster and sucked harder. Feeling her muscles clench, I pulled away, halting her climax. Rachel gasped in fury, panting my name.

"Sorry." I said, not even feeling guilty. Placing a last kiss to her opening, I rose to my feet. Rachel was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her hands had fallen away when I had stood, and they clenched into fists. Her eyes were closed and her face was pinched in what looked like anger and aggravation. I undid my belt, my button, and zipper, grasping myself and forcfully pulling my shaft out.

I loomed over Rachel, wrapping my hands under her shoulders and pulling her to sit up. Rachel hugged my shoulders, kissing my neck. When my member touched her thigh, she griped me tighter, rubbing her body, as much as she could, on me. A hand to her back and a hand to her thigh, I lifted her off of my desk and sat back down on my chair, hoping it was where I had left it. She lifted her face to mine, kissing me passionately. With her straddling me, I went to move her on my shaft, but she had the same idea. Her heated flesh burned against my skin, driving me crazy.

Rachel brought one of her hands down our bodies. She raised herself to her knees, and grasped me. As I kissed her between her breasts, she positioned me so her wet, hot entrance caressed my tip and slowly eased herself around me. We groaned, bringing our lips together again. Her inner walls clenched around my member, sending a pulse of need throughout my body. She moved herself up and down quickly, setting a fast pace. My hands ran over her back and curves, keeping her pressed close to me. My redhead moved her head to the side, panting loudly. I kissed her neck as I groaned when my tip banged roughly at the end of her. I tasted the salt of her sweat and my tongue licked her shoulder. A hand of mine forced it's way between our bodies and cupped her breast. My head lowered and I gave the nipple a wet kiss.

"Uhhh," she groaned, hugging my head. "Trent!"

Looking up at her, and after kissing along her jaw, I panted back at her, "Yes?"

"Oh wow." she gasped as we hit an erotic peak.

I gave a breathless chuckle. Rachel looked down at me and I kissed her fiercly. Her fingers ran through my hair, grazing my ears. An almost painful pound came to my groin. I felt that familiar pressure build up. My arms wrapped around her, probably hurting her, but she voiced no complain. Ours tongues rubbed against each other. She began moaning loudly into our kiss, but she never pulled away. As our motions gained more speed, we prepared by gripping each other harder. One of my arms was holding her lower back to keep our joined groins close, and my other arm went across her back with my hand splayed over her shoulder. Both of her hands gripped my shoulders tightly. With a last thrust, her walls clenched me, bringing me to my own orgasm a moment later. Ecstasy exploded in my body, pumping had into my blood and soaking into my bones. A shiver ran over my skin as I spilled my seed into her.

She let out a muffled cry on my lips, and I grunted into her mouth. God, I missed her. Gasping for air, her forehead fell onto my shoulder, her soft breath warm. I held her, leaning my head back on my chair. A few moments past as we caught our breaths. Those extra muscles of hers were easing their hold extremely slow. I wasn't complaining. It'd be another week until I would see her again after today; I didn't want to let her go.

After minutes of us simply holding each other, Rachel brought her head up. Grinning at her, I used one hand to bring her face down. Our lips met for the briefest second, then parted. "Told you we'd only be ten minutes." she teased me.

"Forgive me if I wanted to cherish you in the comfort of my bed." I told her, and gave her shoulder a soft kiss.

She kissed my forehead, then said, "I told you you would have been too tired if we didn't do it now."

"And now we'll never know."

"But you enjoyed yourself."

"Duh."

Laughing, Rachel got on her knees, her relaxed muscles releasing me to fall down against my thigh with a thump. She stood above me, putting her hands on the chair handles and leaned close to me. "Of course you did, sexy man." I chuckled, and got to me feet. Rachel immediately hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms went around her waist, and we kissed, smiling at the same time.

After we pulled away from each other, I went to fetch our clothing. When I turned back to her, she was sitting on the edge of my desk. "You know, " she drawled out lazily, "you have quite the ass, Trent."

I rose my eyebrows, dropping our clothes on my chair, except for her panites. Coming to her, she saw my intent and as I held her underwear out, she slipped her legs into them. She got off my desk, placing her hands atop my shoulders as I pulled her panties up her thighs and fixed them on her ass. I gave her neck a quick peck, and her ass a soft slap. Her laughter warmed my heart. Retrieving her clothes, I returned them to her. In a comfortable silence, we put our clothes back on.

As I was buttoning up my white dress shirt, Rachel sudden exclaimed, "When the hell did you give me hickey?"

Glancing at her to see her shorts and bra on, I leered, eyeing my love bite. "Were you that far gone in the passion, love?"

"You cookie farts! Do you know what I'm going to hear from Jenks!"

"Just wear t-shirts, Rachel. He'll never see it." She huffed, putting her shirt on. I left the suit jacket off, and rolled my sleeves up. I walked Rachel to the door, asking her, "Would you like me to walk you to my bedroom?"

"I'll be fine." she said, staring into my eyes with a soft emotion.

"As you wish." I hugged her to me for a final time. Before kissing her 'Goodnight', I touched my forehead to hers and, staring deeply into her eyes, I whispered, "I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Trent." With those words, a calm lassitude spread through my soul. Sometimes I still couldn't believe that I managed to find someone to love, and for my love to be returned. Hers lips melted into mine. We pulled back after a few seconds.

Rachel walked out into the empty halls, and made her way to my room. Smiling to myself, I went back to my desk, picked my pencil up, and with satistied needs, went back to work.

_**Author's note: I have an idea to make this one-shot into a mult-chaptered story after I finish my other TRENCH story, "Nightmares," revealing the reason why Rachel had made the dumb bet with Al, lost, and moved in with him, because it isn't as innocent as Trent and all her friends and family believe it to be. Just saying!:) **_


End file.
